Liar, Cheater, Skank
by ForeverLoner
Summary: Danny is going out with Valerie. Danny doesn't like Valerie. Danny likes Sam. And vice versa. What happens when Sam and Danny find out the other likes them in the way they've only dreamed? What happens if Danny forgets about Valerie....
1. Chapter 1

**Haven't been here for a while.... hope you don't hate me..... I'm sorry to say that I've really lost interest in "Pretending" and there's a very slim chance that I will update that story. I am hoping that I will be able to update this new story more frequently than before since school is almost out.**

**I might put up the next part tomorrow (technically today since it _is_ past midnight which means it's a new day....) or in a few days.**

**This week is going to be crazy.... Tuesday and Wednesday are the days my Social Studies State Test take up. Although, I have Thursday after that off. Then on Friday, I have my Senior Trip!!! Yay!! Only bad thing is that I have to be at school at 6:30a.m.**

**O.o.....**

**--**

Sam: Why am I here?

xxothfanxx: Because I want you here... Muahahahahahaha!!

Sam: ....But you don't own me....

xxothfanxx: Oh, yes I do!!

Butch Hartman: No, you don't! I do!

xxothfanxx: Oh, yeah....

--

"Ah!!" Sam yelled as she slipped in the cafeteria of Casper High.

"I got you," Danny said just before he caught Sam during mid-fall. Danny grabbed Sam by the waist to keep her from falling once again. As a reaction, Sam's arms landed around Danny's neck. After Sam was on her feet, they just stared at one another.

A few feet away, someone coughed, obviously trying to get the lovebird's attention. Danny and Sam turned to see Valerie standing there, looking as angry as a bull does when red is in it's face. Danny looked petrified. Sam looked shocked, but was secretly smiling inside.

You see, Danny and Sam have been going out for last few weeks and Sam has been acting sad and reserved since that awful.

The truth was that Danny didn't even like Valerie anymore. Sure she was pretty, but she was nothing compared to Sam. No one was. Danny Fenton is in love with Sam Manson. There was just one problem.

_**Valerie.**_

"Dan-Dan!!" Valerie began, "What are you doing?" Danny quickly let go of Sam and started to sweat under pressure. He was never very good at talking under a lot of pressure.

"I slipped on some milk and Danny caught me and helped me up. That's it, Valerie," Sam said through he teeth. It seemed that Sam always had to force herself to put a few words together around Valerie.

"That's not what it se―" Valerie started.

"So, guys, are we still on for Movie Marathon Night tonight?" Tucker interrupted hoping that there would be another argument happening today.

"I'm in," Sam said, a few moments later. Sam turned to Danny see what he would say.

"I guess I'll come, too," Danny said, "What about you Valerie?"

Sam looked to floor so no one could see the sad look on her face. Valerie opened her mouth and said, "Sorry, ballet practice."

Sam was cheering on the inside when she finished her sentence. _Oddly_, Danny looked slightly relieved as well. Tucker looked the same as ever.

"Danny," Valerie began, "do you think it would be a good idea for you to go without me being there?" Danny looked a bit confused at the question.

"Why wouldn't it?"

"Oh, nothing!" Valerie said with a big fake smile. Sam looked as if she has never been sad in her life at that exact moment.

"What time will we meet up?" asked Tucker. Sam and Danny pondered for a moment before answering in sync.

"Seven."

Sam and Danny glanced at the other and quickly turned away, their cheeks redder than a tomato.

Tucker mumbled a quiet, "Lovebirds," before saying, "Fine, we'll meet you at your house at six pm, Sam."

"We said seven," the 'lovebirds' replied.

"I know." was their only answer.


	2. ALERT!

**IMPORTANT!**

Go to my profile, and vote for my poll.

I want to know which incomplete story I should complete first.

The choices are:

iLove You

Liar, Cheater, Skank

Pretending

**Go now! If you guys vote, I won't have any reason to _not_ to finish any of my stories. =]**

_--xxothfanxx_


	3. Another ALERT

Hey Guys! Sorry you haven't heard from me in such a long time. Just as I was writing a chapter, my computer decides not to work anymore! Anyway, I'm getting a new computer sometime tomorrow. I might try to write a chapter (or more) tonight but since I am tired and my back **really** hurts, I might not. I **will** get at least one chapter out before I have to go to school (September 9).

Which reminds me, don't expect a chapter after school starts. I might be able to write on weekends but I usually I want to relax on them. Well, I have made up my mind.

There will only be one more chapter for iLove You.

I still am undecided about finishing my other two stories.

See you later!

PS: Seddie rocks!

--xxothfanxx


End file.
